Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2009-12
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 07/09 * Archiv 05/09 * Archiv 01/09 * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. FFXI-Wiki Hallo, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du der richtige Ansprechpartner für mich in diesem Fall bist, aber ich versuch es einfach mal. Ich interessiere mich sehr für die Einführung eines "Punkte-Systems" ähnlich wie im englischen FFXI-Wiki. Dazu habe ich einige Fragen: *Kann ich dieses System einführen mit meine Rechten? *Falls ja, wo kann ich Infos dazu finden, damit ich es richtig mache? *Falls nein, kannst du das machen? *Falls nein, können das nur die Admins des englischen Wiki? Ich hatte bei denen schon mehrmals deshalb angefragt, aber die ignorieren mich gekonnt zu diesem Thema. Vielen Dank im Voraus. --Shaari 14:43, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab endlich mal von einem der englischen Admins eine Antwort bekommen. Für ein User-Punktesystem und verbessertes Userprofil muss ich eine Anfrage an wikia stellen, die das dann implementieren können. Ich hab also über das deutsche Wiki eine Anfrage gestellt, ob diese beiden Features implementiert werden können. Ich hab die Anfrage auf englisch gestellt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, wo die Mail/Anfrage landet. Ich hab leider noch ein Feedback erhalten, ob man das implementieren kann und wie lange das dauert. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht dazu etwas sagen? --Shaari 15:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Avatar, zunächst kurz eine Schilderung meines Problems: Hier gibt es seit kurzem die Möglichkeit Seiten über Final Fanatsy XI anzumelden. Die englische Version des FFXI-Wikis ist dort bereits vertreten. Meine Frage ist nun, ob ich das deutsche FFXI-Wiki dort auch anmelden darf. Ich hatte bereits die Admins des englischen Wikis gefragt, aber werde gerade mal wieder von beiden ignoriert... Als offizielle Commiunity Site dort aufgelistet zu werden, ist sicher ein guter Weg, mehr Editoren zu finden. Ich würde gern wissen, ob ich das darf oder nicht. ich weiß leider nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll :(. Danke schonmal im Voraus. --Shaari 09:32, 02. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Neue Funktion - Wanted pages Hi Ava, ich hab nen Vorschlag für eine neue Funktion. Es gibt ja die "Wanted pages"-Seite, die angibt, welche Seiten gewünscht werden. Ich dachte, man könnte vielleicht machen, dass oben an einer WP, die von einem User neu erstellt wird, angezeigt wird, wieviele Seiten auf diese verlinken, damit er weiss, dass er hier eine wichtige Seite verfasst und nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn schreiben sollte. Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:58, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Werbung Hi, ich bin Admin im Final Fantasy Almanach. Seit kurzem taucht Werbung von Volvo auf den Seiten auf. Ich finde Werbung an sich nicht so wahnsinnig schlimm, aber dieses Produkt ist völlig unpassend zur Thematik und wird wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen Besucher ansprechen. Wenn schon Werbung, dann in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Bezug zu Final Fantasy oder wegen mir zu Partnerseiten. Nichts gegen Volvo, aber dadurch, dass es sowas von gar nicht passt, leidet auch die Qualität des Almanachs. DelNorte 16:37, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers: Fehlerhafte Darstellung von Unterkategorien thumb Der Anzeige der Unterkategorien in der Kategorienansicht folgt bei Opera und Firefox ein ziemlich grosser Abstand zu allen anderen Seiteninhalten, wenn man nicht angemeldet ist. Bei angemeldeten Benutzern gibt es keine Probleme. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 07:40, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) 2 Elfen Lied Wikis Könnte man das Wiki http://elfenlied.wikia.com/wiki/Elfen_Lied_Wiki löschen, denn es ist inaktiv und hatte nur zwei Benutzer (ich und Anoly) und wir haben die Artikel in das Wiki http://de.elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Elfen_lied_Wiki kopiert. Außerdem wären Interwiki Links zur englischsprachigen u. spanischsprachigen Version schön. --Dr. Crisp 10:32, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) de.german-stargate-wiki w:c:de.german-stargate-wiki steht leer, wurde vor einigen Wochen doppelt zum Gatewiki eingerichtet und hat außer den Einrichtungsskripten nur eine Bearbeitung. Nach dem was ich erkennen kann, scheint das Wiki unnötig zu sein. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 09:17, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Benutzer(in?) Juna schon per Mail eine Einladung ins Gatewiki zukommen lassen. Hallo Avatar brauche einige Ratschläge... Hallo lieber Avatar, Da du am besten weist, wie ich zu einigen Ideen kommen und du immer noch Wikipedianer bist, habe ich einige Fragen die mir Helfen würden eine geeignete Lösung im MMP(Musikmentoren-Programm WIKI) zu finden. 1. zur Idee: die Benutzerbilder die sich Benutzer auf ihre BS machen können um anderen zu zeigen: - Welches Instrument spielen Sie und welche Musikrichtung? Habe ich einiges in Planung. a) Es sollen: - Autoren, Sichter, MMP Helper, Mentoren, Lektoren, Mentees ,Admins im MMP geben. b) Mentees, MMP Helper haben das Recht sich dieses Icon frei auf Ihre BS zu machen, dafür werde ich eine Seite schreiben die eine Übersicht gibt, und welchen Befehl sich zum einbinden des Icon benutzen können, da es gerade für Neuankömmlinge wichtig ist. c) Die Bilder der Autoren, Sichter sollen aber nicht einfach so eingebunden werden können. Ein Belohnungssystem ist immer gut :) Da ja alle freiwillig arbeiten sollte man die Arbeiten, von Zeit zu Zeit belohnen... dache ich mir jedenfalle so. Wer 3 Artikel geschrieben hat oder mitgeholfen und verbessert soll dieses Bildentweder automatisch oder durch einen Admin bekommen. Schriebe mir doch was du dafon hälst?! Ich bin für alle Vorschläge dankbar! Das ist aber auch schon eines Meiner Probleme. Wenn ich eine Seite mache, wo ich die die Bilder einbinde, zu einer Übersicht für Neuankömmlinge, so sehen sie das Bilcode und können es sich selber auf ihre Seite machen?!! 2.) Aus genau dieser Rubrick mächte ich ein Adminbildchen kreieren. Man kan Sterne sammeln. Die dan unter dem Bild von z.B. eines Autors erscheint, dieses erhält man, wenn andere Benutzer dieser Person eine Leisung anerkennen will. Bis zu 4 Sternen kann man als Autor bekommen. Man kan gleichzeitig aber auch Sterne als Sichter sammeln.Daher möchte ich, das Benutzer automatisch die mindestens 7 Sterne haben zum Admin gekrönt werden. den 8 Sterne gibt jeweils ein Admin. Das müste eigendlich doch gerecht sein??? :D So bekommt man Admins die sich auch wirklich im MMP einsetzen oder nicht? Wie sieht es da mit der Sicherheit aus? In Wikipedia hatte ich mal gelesen, das es da immer mal schwierigkeiten gibt?!! 3.) Problem - Mentor und Lektoren: Es geht im MMP um Hilfe geben! Dher brauche ich Mentoren. Mentoren sind: Profimusiker und Lehrkräfte, die im wirklichen Leben dies tun! Aber auch sie sollen ein Icon haben. Nur wie wähle ich einen Mentor und kann mir sicher sein, das er auch die Fähigkeiten mit bringt? Also wirklich Ahnung von Musiktheorie und so weiter hat? Da meiner Meinung, jeder der ein Instrument spielt, auch helfen kann, soll es ja die MMP Helper geben. Aber wie schaft man es Mentoren zu betiteln? Oder sollte ich es anders angehen? 4.)Im Wikipedia gibt es eine Seite wo man eine Übersicht der Mentoren hat und sieht. Geht das auch im MMP zu realisieren? Da ich in Planung habe das Mentoren automatisch erweiteret Benutzerrechte bekommen sollen. Doch was hat es mit "bestätigte Benutzer" auf sich? Ich weiß eine menge Holz aber daher mache ich mir auch viele Gedanken, nur mit dem Englisch ist es immer so eine Sache als Legastheniker sich alle Hilfen durchzumärzen... würde mich wirklich auf eine Antwort und Hilfestellung freuen LG MC 10:17, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jipie Hallo lieber (Tim) Avatar, Danke noch gleich, wegen deiner Nachricht des neuen Editor's. Einfach super!! Also eure Ideen... nene... echt genial! Ich hatte in meinem privaten Media Wiki auch so etwas ähnliches programmiert... für meine Mam. Aber so schick habe ich's nie hinbekommen. Das spornt an ;) Aber leider hätte ich doch noch eine Frage... sorry. Ihr habt gleich noch zwei neue Links in die Sidebar gestellt. Habe einen Link mit Namen "Artikel erzeugen" und in mein MMP-Wiki gestellt. Habe dazu den als Vorlage erstellt. So brauchen neue Benutzer dies nicht hinschreiben, wenn sie einen Artikel erstellen. Und somit soll ein wenig Arbeit abgenommen werden. Würde gerne euren Link nutzen und mit der Vorlage verbinden, Ginge das? Mal liebe Grüße ;) - (MC) Michael McCouman jr. - MMP 14:58, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite gestalten Hallo! Ich hab auch schon mccouman wegen den angeschrieben aber er schein gerade nich da zu sein sorry aber ich brauche diese Information ganz dringend ich wollte fragen wie das mit den anmelden auf meiner Seite funktioniert ich meine das wenn andere hineinkommen und gleich auf der Haupseite ein Link ist wo oben steht jetzt Registrieren......oder sowas in der Art Und noch eine weitere Frage: Auf der linken Seite ist bei mir http://de.ghostintheshell.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_in_the_shell_Wiki Top-Inhalte, Community, CC-by-sa-2.5, !Hauptkategorie und so weiter was kann ich da machen das dass unwichtige wegkommt und ich anderes wie zu beispiel Charaktere oder so hinschreibe damit ich es zu anderen Seiten führen kann weil das was da steht wirklch unwichtig ist??? Bitte um Hilfe!!--Ghostintheshell 15:12, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Sidebar (!Hauptkategorie u. a.): MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar :Anmeldungen in Wikia funktionieren global. Hier hast du den gleichen Account wie in deinem Wiki. :Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:43, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry war leider nicht da. Danke MtaÄ - MC- Michael McCouman jr. 22:42, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Memory Alpha Wegen der Bildunterschlagung bei Memory-Alpha: Ich hab kein Firefox sondern Internet-explorer. (Jedenfalls finde ich nirgendwo Firefox.) Und immer, wenn ich von einem anderen Wikia-WIki nach Memory-Alpha gehe, muss ich mich neu anmelden. Ist es vielleicht mit Internet-Explorer nicht kompatibel oder liegt das an den 14.000 artikeln? Wel auf meinem iTouch hab ich Safari. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:46, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das mit dem Anmelden ist, da Memory-Alpha auf einer anderen Basis läuft, wie z. Bsp. FFXI, Uncyclopedia und weitere englische Wikis auch. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:52, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:55, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Das Problem ist die abweichende. Der globale Login ist an die Domain wikia.com gebunden, so dass er bei (den wenigen) Wikis mit abweichenden Domains nicht greift. --Avatar 11:03, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Hi, ich bin Gründer und Admins von Pro Wrestling. Ich bin an sich rund um zufrieden, jedoch sehe ich mich gezwungen, das Wiki aus zeitlichen und leider auch aus gesundheitlichen Gründen abzugeben bzw. die Seite komplett löschen zu lassen. An wen kann ich mich wenden, wenn es um solch eine Sache geht? --Kernseife 20:06, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wende dich an Benutzer:MtaÄ --[[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:29, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist sehr schade - du/ihr habt da ja schon einiges auf die Beine gestellt. Hoffen wir, dass sich ein Fan findet, der die begonnene Arbeit weiterführt! Am besten trägst du dein Anliegen auf der Seite Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption als eigenen Abschnitt ein - dort ist die zentrale Anlaufstelle für die Adoption deutschsprachiger Wikis. --Avatar 09:18, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Kannst du mir den Wikilink geben? Ich guck mal, ob es mir gefällt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:34, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Anbei der Link zum deutschsprachigen Pro Wrestling Wiki. --Avatar 09:41, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Pokemon Wikia! Also du hast nun alles von dem alten Pokemon wikia auf das neue Pokemon Wikia übertragen alle artikel usw.. :Ja (bitte denke an die Unterschrift!). Siehe auch hier. --Avatar 16:50, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Quelle Wikipedia Man sollte vielleicht etwas an dieser Vorlage ändern, da Lizenzbestimmungen der Wikipedia geändert wurden ( ). --Dr. Crisp 08:59, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Da hast du vollkommen recht. Ich passe es an, versuche aber vorher das "Gentlemen Agreement" auf Wikipedia entsprechend anzupassen. --Avatar 13:39, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry wegen einmüschen, genau das selbe Themata hatten wir vorherige Woche in der Wp mit einigen Wikipedianern, es war schon auf der Liste... (hatte nur noch keiner Zeit). Das wäre wirklich schön! Da hat sich ja meine Frage diesbezüglich der Vorlagebearbeitung in der Wikia in Luft aufgelöst. LG 14:17, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Admin-Rechte Hi Avatar! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir Admin-Rechte im Pokémon wikia geben könntest. Ich bin/war der Leiter des alten Pokémon wikia und habe auch schon mit TRU im neuen Pokémon wikia gesprochen, er wäre einverstanden! --Mario Lover 13:28, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Soeben passiert. --Avatar 13:38, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) UnternehmensWiki Hallo Avatar! Kannst du für mein neues Wiki die Übernahmen von Commons-Dateien und die Google-Maps-Erweiterung freischalten?--Johnny Controletti 07:17, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :*Standard-URL auf http://unternehmen.wikia.com verkürzt :*Wiki-Namen auf Unternehmens-Wiki geändert :*Commons-Zugriff eingerichtet :*Google-Maps-Erweiterung eingerichtet :Viel Spaß. --Avatar 07:56, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke!--Johnny Controletti 08:01, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe-Wiki Ich hab hier und hier was gemodelt, damit die Seiten, wenn eingebunden, nicht ins Hilfe-Wiki verlinken. Da ich aber nicht weiß, wie kostspielig das ist, geb ich dir mal Bescheid, damit dus bei Bedarf reverten kannst. IMO sollten die eingebundenen Seiten nie ins Hilfe-Wiki zeigen, nebenbei.-- 16:25, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) PS: Mir ist inzwischen aufgefallen, dass dies nur für Kategorien-Links zutrifft und mitgeteilt worden, dass das Absicht ist.--22:30, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) This just in: Ich denke doch, dass CC-BY-Textimporte ok sind, und, dass man (anders, als unter GFDL) keinen Hinweis auf die ursprüngliche Lizenz geben muss.http://hilfe.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hilfe:Häufige_Fehler&diff=4122-- 17:34, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Im konkreten Fall wird in der Regel vermutlich niemand etwas dagegen sagen. Rein rechtlich muss ein CC-BY-Text allerdings gekennzeichnet werden. Die Einbettung eines CC-BY-Textes in ein CC-BY-SA-Dokument funktioniert, da die CC-BY-SA die "restriktivere" Lizenz ist - andersrum würde es nicht funktionieren. --Avatar 08:04, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, im legalcode stehts. Und in der Zusammenfassung! Ich hab das verändert wiedereingefügt.http://hilfe.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hilfe:Häufige_Fehler&diff=cur&oldid=4122-- 12:50, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wie ist das mit Avataren? Gibts da Beschränkungen? Im Hilfe-Wiki ist das Blog-System aktiviert.-- 19:08, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frage zu Monaco? Hi Avatar, habe mal die dumme Frage, habe mir das mediaWiki gezogen und eingerichtet. Gibt es das Wikia - Monaco zum einrichten in mein privates Wiki. Habe mich so daran gewöhnt ;) das ich es auch gerne hätte. Irgendwie zum download der datein? 190px|right P.S. Wir haben im Wikia Support (Logo und Skins) ein neues zwischenprojekt erstellt. Adminseminar! Ich suche noch erfahrene Admins die als Mentoren mithelfen oder Seminare in Artikelform schreiben. Hättest du eine Idee, wegen Werbung oder Benachrichtigungen in anderen Wikis. Ich versuche mich in den Kategorien und Vorlagen und suche noch nach mithelfenden Leute. Grüße 13:08, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Es gibt noch keine wirklich einfache und endbenutzerfreundliche Möglichkeit Monaco in einem privaten Wiki zu installieren - du findest es aber auf unserem offenen SVN-Server zum selbst einbinden. :Die Idee der Adminseminare gefällt mir sehr gut - sofern einzelne Abschnitte fertig gestellt sind, währen sie vielleicht im Hilfe-Wiki gut aufgehoben? Dann könnten sie auch direkt einfach in jedes Wiki eingebettet werden. --Avatar 08:00, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke dir für deine Nacvhricht. Das müsste auch schon Plan von MtaÄ gewesen sein. Hatten wir also schon in Planung. Weist du vielleicht wie wir noch ein paar Mithelferchen finden können? Welchen Themata für Neuankömmlinge und neue Admins wichtig sind oder sein könnte. Zur Zeit sind erst ein paar anektötchen fertig! Hoffe aber wir bekommen noch einiges mehr hin. Grüßchen 14:49, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Logo Hi ich bin de Admindestrator von Tintenherz wikia und Harry potter usw. wikia. Ich habe eine Frage zu dem bild oben links ich krige das nicht geändert konnen sie mir eine Anleitung schiken?Danke im voraus.--Bhb 10:16, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hilfe:Logo.-- 10:48, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Hilfe findest du unter dem Link, den AB schon gepostet hat. Falls du trotzdem noch Probleme hast und Hilfe brauchst, melde dich einfach nochmal. --Avatar 07:57, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Rechte frage Tim wenn man in seinem Wiki die Bürokartenrechte hat kann man doch die Admin, Rollback und Bürokarten rechte geben und die zählen nur für das wiki und könnte man das so machen das die bürokarten die Bot, Oversighter und Checkuser-Berechtigter verteilen können und die Bot, Oversighter und Checkuserrecte nur für das Wiki zählen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:16, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Momentan ist das aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht möglich. Die ursprüngliche Entscheidung bzgl. der Botrechte entstand aus dem Problem, dass durch die Vergabe von Bot-Rechten ein böswilliger Bürokrat in einem kleinen Wiki destruktive Änderungen vornehmen und diese einfach verstecken kann. Es ist aber immer wieder in der Diskussion zumindest unseren größeren/etablierteren Wikis diese Möglichkeit in Zukunft zu geben. Oversighter- und Checkuser-Rechte hingegen betreffen direkt Datenschutz-Themen, so dass wir hier schon aus rechtlichen Problemen diese Rechte nicht problemlos aus der Hand geben können. --Avatar 07:56, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Du sagst Momentan heißt das es in nahr Zunkunft so sein wird--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:07, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein, in naher Zukunft wird es da denke ich keine Änderung geben. (Für Bots einfach das benutzen) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 00:25, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::avatar kann ich in meinen Bakupedia Bot werde wenn es geht--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:33, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Problem mit aktuellen Vorlagen Hallo Avatar, gestern ist es auf dem Aldor Wiki zu Problemen mit den Vorlagen gekommen. Der Quellcode der eigentlich unsichtbar sein sollte, wird plötzlich angezeigt. Beispiel: Hier klicken Das Problem tritt in dem Moment auf, wenn ein Nutzer eine bestehende Seite ändert oder neu erstellt mit den Vorlagen. Seiten die nicht angetastet werden, zeigen das Problem solange nicht. Da an den Vorlagen nichts geändert wurde, gehe ich von einem Fehler einer Quelldatei oder halt beim Wikia selber aus. Wäre schön wenn es da eventuell eine Lösungsmöglichkeit gibt. Vielen Dank --BerBAG (Vannysa) 21:24, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Es gab eine Änderung an einer wichtigen Vorlage. Ich habe das rückgängig gemacht. Die Vorlage wurde jetzt geschützt. --Avatar 22:56, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für die fixe Hilfe, auf die Vorlage wäre ich nicht gekommen. Obwohl ich sie zur Betrachtung mir angeschaut hatte. *brumm* Danke nochmal. --BerBAG 23:10, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) HTML Kann man in meinen Bakupedia HTML aktivieren (ich meine das man alles von html eingestezen werden kann) aber immernoch Wikia formatierungen klappen.--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:14, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Freunde Tim Könnte man in Meinen Bakupedia einstellen das man Freunde hat wie im FragWikia--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:54, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Rechte Tim kann man für sein '''wikia auch neue Rechte machen oder geht das nicht--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:04, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ich meine das die auch nur für das wiki gelten (sowas wie ein Newsschreiber der als einziger die Newsseite bearbeiten kann)--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:09, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wikia E-mail Tim kann ich auch eine Wikia E-mail haben oder dürfen das nur Staffs haben--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:07, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry Monaco Leider hat das mit dem einbinden nicht ganz gefunkt :( Nu geht garnix mehr... hatte einfach alle daten im Bereich Skin heruntergeladen und in den jeweiligen Ordnern nachgestellt... aber wenn ich startet is alles weis. Kann auch leider ganix umstellen ..weis auch net 16:24, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Harry Potter Fan-fiction Wiki Hallo Tim, die Hauptseite meines Wikis heißt Harry Potter Fan-fiction Wiki, ich habe sie bereits auf Hauptseite verschoben, aber wenn ich z.B. auf das Zeichen des Wikis klicke, wird die Weiterleitung trotzdem angezeigt. Ich würde gerne die Hauptseite als einzige Hauptseite verwenden, so dass ich die Seite Harry Potter Fan-fiction Wiki nicht mehr als Weiterleitung brauche. MfG -- Li Beifong 19:55, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Ändere dazu einfach bei dir die MediaWiki-Systemnachricht MediaWiki:Mainpage in "Hauptseite". Dadurch werden der Link vom Logo und der Link in der Navigationsleiste automatisch angepasst. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 00:49, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke! War in der letzten Woche im Urlaub. Grüße -- Li Beifong 16:09, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Google Ich will meine Website bekannter machen und hab da an Google gedacht aber meine seiten sind nicht da weißt du vielleicht was? Hier die Seite Roronca Zolo 14:38, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Du kannst als Erstes die Beschreibung der Titelleiste ändern. Dies funktioniert über MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage (für die Hauptseite) und MediaWiki:Pagetitle (für alle anderen Seiten). Danach kannst du den Text, der bei Google unter dem Ergebnis stehen soll, vorgeben: Hilfe:Beschreibung. Zuletzt gibts noch Hilfe:Verbessere dein Googleranking.-- 12:16, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Vor allem wollen wir aber keine konkurrierenden Projekte, es gibt bereits OnePiecePedia - da hast du ja auch den Skin her :) Es wäre schön, wenn du dich dort mit einbringen könntest. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:33, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Problem mit Wikia Hi Tim, ich habe mal wieder ein Problem und weis nicht ob es von mir kommt oder vom Browser. habe meine Rechner erst wieder neu gemachtz und arbeit seither mehr im support.Wikia. Habe meistens abends oder in den späteren Stunden, das das Wiki Spinnt. Daher habe ich zB. den neuen Editor erst einmal ausgeschaltet. Beim Laden in das Wiki wie auch manchmal bei Seiten. Zeigt mein Browser ein "weißen" Bildschirm - die Seite ist aber fertig. Beim Speichern wie auch beim laden brauche ich echt lange. habe 32000 leitung und so keine Probleme mit dem Internet. Alles andere geht einmanfrei. Und habe seither auch keine Einstellungen jeglicher Art in meinen Browser. Liegen die Probleme bei mir oder was ist da los? Frage nur , weil ich 30 min brauchte bis eine Übertragung stad fand und noch einmal 15 Minuten bis aus weis ...Avatars Diskus wurde ;) LG 14:41, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Michael McCouman jr, bis Avatar antwortet, bin gerade hier drauf gestoßen, was damit evtl. zu tun haben könnte w:User_blog:Crucially/Iowa_datacenter_outage, liegt wohl nicht an dir ;). BTW: Tolle Grafiken im Support-Wikia, die du gemacht hast! Grüße --Diamant talk 20:32, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke dir für deine Antwort, da bin ich ja mal froh..! Danke auch für deine Anerkennung, baue das Support aber gerade etwas um und bringe etwas Farbe ins Spiel-versuche mein bestes, (Wir haben übrigens auch ein 2gleisiges Projekt im Support gestartet und suchen noch Admins für unser Adminseminar-ein neues Projekt um die Hilfe zu verbessern ;] ) Liebe Grüße Michael McCouman junior 19:29, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::+Dieses Problem habe ich ebenfalls sporatisch. Jetzt im Moment z.B. Entweder dauerts ewig lange um die Seite zu laden, (lädt sich tot) oder es gibt gleich eine weiße Seite ;-( ::LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 19:22, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Kollege Ich bin Benutzer:JARU auch von Wikipedia und wollte fragen, wie das mit den Weblinks von wikia nach Wikipedia korrekt funktioniert. Ich möchte innerhalb meines Wikis auf die bestehenden Lemmata verweisen, da ich die dortigen Informationen mitnutzen möchte. # Kannst DU mir den korrekten Syntax geben? # Übrigens: Gibt es einen Bot, der diese Umbiegungen aus importiereten Versionen vornimmt? Herzlichen Dank --JARU 17:40, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also mit der Syntax kann ich dir helfen. Wikipedia: sollte es sein. w: ist hier Wikia.com :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:47, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Einstweilen geht http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ . Denn Dein Hinweis funktionierte leider bei mir doch nicht. --JARU 18:32, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Also, probier mal alternativname, sollte gehen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:36, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Jo, danke, das passt --JARU 19:12, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Welcome-User Guten Morgen Avatar Ich hab eine kleine Frage zum Scrubs-Wiki: ich hab grad beim Löschen alter IP-Begrüßungsseiten gesehen, dass ein par der Seiten von Benutzer:Uberfuzzy unterschrieben wird. Allerdings ist mein MediaWiki:Welcome-User auf @sysop eingestellt. Hat auch immer mich genommen, nur eben bei zwei oder drei Begrüßungen ihn. Bei Spezial:Listusers wird er als Staff angezeigt. Hab jetzt spontan mal mich reingeschrieben, aber weißt du vielleicht woran das liegt? Schöne Grüße --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 06:20, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :@latest (Standard) unterschreibt die Nachricht mit dem Namen des letzten aktiven Admins - oder Helfer/Staff. Da uberfuzzy einmal die Infoboxen angepasst hat, kann das schon mal passiert sein. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:27, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) WP Rechtsfragen Könntest du bitte mal hier vorbeischauen? Das betrifft ja nicht nur das Unternehmens Wiki, sondern auch einige andere. Eine eindeutige Aussage wäre gut ;-) LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 16:58, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :THX Lady Whistler (D|B) 19:14, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Portal:Größte_Wikis Wieso wurde die Seite zur weiteren Bearbeitung gesperrt, nachdem ich das Vereins Wiki hinzugefügt habe, dürfen nur Admins die Seite bearbeiten? Wer bestimmt welche Wikis aufgelistet werden? Die Seite wurde zum Bearbeiten gesperrt mit der Begründung: "Bitte vor Änderungen fragen". Ich habe jedoch auf der Diskussionseite auch nicht festgestellt, daß andere in der Versionsgeschichte aufgeführte Autoren, dort nachgefragt hätten?! Ich hätte gerne gewußt, wann wird die Seite jeweils und von wem wird sie aktualisiert und wo wird diskutiert welche Wikis im oberen Teil aufgelistet werden? Danke schonmal LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 19:35, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Im oberen Teil werden die 12 größten Wikis gelistet - von links oben nach rechts unten der größe nach. Einfach auf der Disku vermerken. Die Seite sollte einmal im Monat aktualisiert werden. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:06, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::#Zum Verweis auf die Disk, habe ich oben schon geschrieben, das auf der Diskussionseite bisher keine der anderen in der Versionsgeschichte aufgeführte Autoren, dort nachgefragt hätten?! (Der letzte Edit dort stammt von 2008!) ::#Du schreibst: “Die Seite sollte einmal im Monat aktualisiert werden”. Sollte oder wird? Wenn ja, wann, immer am Anfang eines Monats? Und von wem? ::#Wieso wurde die Seite nachdem sie seit Sept.2008 besteht, jetzt zur Bearbeitung gesperrt, schließlich wurde kein Vandalismus o.ä. betrieben? :::Ich finde die Seite sollte wieder entsperrt werden, damit sie auch weiterhin von allen Benutzern aktualisiert werden kann, zudem sollte damit auch kein Bittgestell auf der Diskussionsseite (das jetzt wohl ganz neu eingeführt wurde) nötig sein ;-) :::LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 11:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Die Sperre war eigentlich dazu gedacht, das Seitenlayout zu schützen - aber da ich sehe, dass du dich einbringen möchtest, was ich ja schön finde, habe ich sie jetzt erst einmal wieder entfernt. Bitte achte aber darauf, dass du das spezielle Layout einhältst - und bei Artikelaktualisierungen bitte immer alle oberen Wikis aktualisieren, da es sonst nicht stimmt. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:11, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das ist ja kein Problem. Ich würde gerne trotzdem mehr über den Turnus der Aktualisierung, die Ermittlung der Wikis usw wissen. Vielleicht auf der Disk der Seite? - Da ist ja eh schon länger nix geschrieben worden ;-) ::::LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 14:09, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Adminanfrage Wikianswers Habe gelesen, dass Wikianswers Unterstützung in der Administration benötigt. Ich hätte Interesse, wenn ich dort gebraucht werden würde und klar definiert wäre, wofür ich zuständig sein würde. Grüße --JARU 22:03, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Problem Hör mal: In der Version einem Archiv von dieser Diskussionsseite kann man meine mailadresse lesen. Das will ich aber nicht. Könntest du bitte, nachdem ich dir die genauen Angaben gegeben habe, die besagte version löschen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das kann ich gerne machen, das kannst du als Administrator allerdings auch selbst machen. Eine Versionslöschung ist nichts anderes als eine Seitenlöschung mit nachfolgender Wiederherstellung aller Versionen einer Seite - mit Ausnahme derer, die man nicht wiederherstellen möchte. --Avatar 08:36, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::DAnke. Der Grund, weshalb ich das weg haben will, ist, dass ich Liebeskummer hatte und mich danach mit dem Mädchen gestritten habe. Nun will ich nicht, dass sie mich hier findet. Die ganze Geschichte warum kann ich dir ein andermal erzählen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:40, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Matoro20, hatte dir ja auch schon des öffteren geschreiben, das wir in einem Wiki "freie Arbeiter" sind und so kann jeder alles sehen, du solltest bitte auch noch einmal im Support darüber nachdenken ob du nicht einige deiner Einträge ändern willst. Wenn du so etwas erzählen willst, dann hat jeder Mitstreiter in einem Wiki noch die E-Mail Möglichkeit, diese solltest du immer für solche Sachen benutzen. Wenn dir irgend etwas unangenehm ist, so bestimmt auch diese Anfrage! Frage doch Avi ob du sie löschen darfst ;) -Sorry wegen des einmüschens. - Fröhliches Helfen noch (auch im Support und Hilfe-Wiki) 16:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Musiker und MMP-Wiki Hi Avatar, habe mal vor lagem das MusikerWiki besucht und keine Antwort von Judithhh bekommen (ist dort Bürok) Würde gerne das MMP(Musikmentoren.wikia.com) mit dem Musiker vereinen, bekomme aber keine Antwort! MtaÄ schlug vor es zu adoptieren - möchte ich eher nicht (Adminrechte währen aber von Vorteil) Wenn es nicht geht, würde ich das Musikmentoren.wikia.com gerne umtaufen! -> neue URL (Es soll ja eine freie Noten und Musiklehre (Theorie) entstehen. Für eine Idee wäre ich offen.) z.B. Notipedia -die freie Musiklehre # schnellzugriff -> www.freie Musiklehre.wikia.com # normal -> www.Notipedia.com Würde gerne das es eine Art Schwester der MusikWiki ist und auch im Central Wiki dort zu finden ist. Währe über Ratschläge und /oder Infos dankbar. LG 17:02, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Fehler beim Bearbeiten einer Seite Villeicht wurde es schon erkannt/gemeldet, aber ich hab nun nichts gefunden, also schreib ich einfach mal. Jedenfalls: Wenn ich eine Seite bearbeiten will und im Bearbeitungs-Fenster eine Zeile markieren will, kommt es manchmal vor, dass einige Stellen des Fensters praktisch ein Link zur einer neuen Seite sind. Dann habe ich plötzlich ein "Neue Seite anlegen" Fenster vor mir und darf wieder zurück gehen und die ganze Bearbeitung neu laden lassen. Könnte das ein Fehler im Skin sein oder liegt das bei Wikia? Mich nervt es zumindest XD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Hatte ich auch! Geht jetzt aber wieder, war wohl die prblematik Server! 19:35, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) http://de.literatur.wikia.com scheint ohne Admin Falls hier wirklich kein Admin vorhanden ist bzw. sich lange nicht hat blicken lassen, kannst Du mir Admin-Rechte dort einräumen, damit ich dort das Wiki in Gang setzen und aufbauen kann. Ich möchte dort z. B. Artikel von der Löschhölle der dt. Wikipedia importieren, hier ausbaufähig. --JARU 23:01, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gleiches bezüglich des Imports habe ich auch bei http://film.wikia.com vor. Dort würden mir aber Importrechte genügen. --JARU 23:01, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Habe dir soeben Adminrechte in de.literatur, film und Wikianswers gegen (puh!). Freue mich auf deine Mithilfe! Bezügliche Wikianswers: Es gibt keine wirklich festgelegten Bereiche - insofern kannst du dir das aussuchen, was dir am meisten Spaß macht. Wir können da auch gerne noch mal genauer drüber reden, bzw. uns mit den anderen Admins kurzschließen, wer sich hauptsächlich um welches Gebiet kümmern möchte. --Avatar 05:11, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) http://de.shamanking.wikia.com/wiki/Shaman_King_Wiki Ich habe dieses Wiki gefunden aber es hat keinen richtigen Leiter und ich wollte es "Adoptieren".--Roronca Zolo 19:59, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Fotos Ich würde gerne die Roxas seite wiederherstellen oder zumindest helfen aber ich hab keine ahnung wie ich ein bild von roxas einfügen kann ich hoffe mir kann jemand helfen ^^ wäre echt klasse Namensraum-"Bug" Ich hab mir die Namensräume eines jüngeren Wikis angesehen namespacealiases: "Forum talk" und "Video talk" sind Standard, und die deutschen Übersetzungen gibts scheinbar nicht als Alias (lediglich einmal "Video talk").-- 14:20, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Interwiki Könnte man interwikilinks zwischen http://'''de.jamescameronsavatar.wikia.com und http://'jamescameronsavatar'.wikia.com sowie zwischen http://'de.soulcalibur'.wikia.com und http://'soulcalibur'.wikia.com erstellen? --Grüße Dr. Crisp 08:08, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Interwiki-Anfragen-- 10:51, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Adminanfrage Wirtschaftpedia Wikia Habe gesehen, dass dieses Wiki Inaktiv ist, könnte dort ebenfalls tätig werden und es leiten und mit neuem Leben füllen. Ebenso Artikel aus der Löschhölle vnn Wikipedia retteen und dort importieren. Es soll ein Speziallexikon werden, welches sich mit dem Kreislauf der Wirtschaft beschäftigt. Betriebswirtschaft und Volkswirtschaft --JARU 06:33, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich kann dir die gerne geben, wenn du mir die URL zum Wiki gibst :) (Für sowas haben wir eine Seite, Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:40, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::hier der link Wirtschaftpedia--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:55, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. Für Weiteres, siehe Diskussion im Wiki. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:00, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Admin und Bürokrat für Helmholtz-Gymnasium-Essen-Wiki Hi, da ich dieses Wiki erstellt habe und es verwalten möchte, wäre es extrem hilfreich Admin (und Bürokrat um Mitglieder zu befördern) zu sein. Danke im Vorraus.--GenJack 10:36, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Wenn du das Wiki erstellt hast, bist du automatisch der Sysop und Büro, die Lokale Benutzerliste lässt mit einträgen immer etwas auf sich warten ;) LG 11:02, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, aber ich habe eine andere Frage. Wie ändere ich das Titelbild der Seite?--GenJack 11:03, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Welches meinst du? Das Logo oder... Wenn du eines selber kreieren willst, dann kannst du das mit wiki.png hochladen. Brauchst du eines dann melde dich im Support 11:12, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Weitere Hilfestellungen zur Änderung des Logos findest du auf der Seite Hilfe:Logo. --Avatar 11:03, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frage Warum werden im Benutzerverzeichnis (Spezialseiten) der Robbie Williams Wiki die Benutzer nicht angezeigt?--PhilippG 19:13, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hast du die url zum Wiki? Das liegt in der Regel am Cache. Sollte sich bis morgen behoben haben. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:22, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Anzeige wird einmal pro Tag aktualisiert. Da das Robbie Williams Wiki erst gestern gegründet wurde, gab es auch noch keine Daten. Inzwischen solltest du im Benutzerverzeichnis auch Einträge finden. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:02, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich urheberrechtlich problematisches Wikia Sehe ich das richtig, dass das Naruto Videoportal ganze Episoden als Streams anbietet? Wenn das mal keinen Ärger mit Funimation (US-Lizenznehmer) und Panini bzw. RTL 2 (deutsche Lizenznehmer) gibt... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:09, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Leider ist es so, dass für einen Nachnutzer nicht einzuschätzen ist, inwiefern die Rechtesituation vom Einsteller geklärt wurde oder nicht. Es gibt durch bestehende Rahmenverträge eine große Anzahl an geschütztem Material inklusive Musikvideos und TV-Serien, die durch Videohoster genutzt werden dürfen. Unbestrittenermaßen gibt es sicherlich auch eine ganze Reihe von Urherberrechtsverletzungen. Der erset Ansprechpartner ist hier aber aus unserer Sicht immer klar der Videohoster. Unabhängig davon ist es allerdings so, dass ein Ziel von Wikia ist, freien (Text-Content) zu schaffen. Wir sehen uns nicht als Bilder-/Videohoster. Insofern sollten in absehbarer Zeit in dem betreffenden Wiki schon Inhalte geschaffen werden und nicht nur Bilder/Videos zusammengestellt werden. --Avatar 12:34, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Interwiki-Anfragen :Ich wollte mal anfragen ob das mit den Sprachverlinkungen evtl. auch mit Wikis außerhalb von Wikia funktioniert, z.B. WP? :Meine momentane Lösung ist nicht so dolle ;-( :LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 07:36, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist wirklich nicht optimal. Ich denke mal über eine andere Lösung nach - aber abgesehen davon, dass externe Interlanguage-Links eigentlich nicht vorgesehen sind, sollten Interlanguage-Links in der Regel ja zu einem Schwesterwiki zeigen. Das wäre in diesem Falle also eher das englische (x-sprachige) Gelöschte-Artikel-Auffang-Wiki und nicht die anderssprachigen Wikipedias selbst. --Avatar 12:28, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ein Extra-Widget?... Fänd ich übertrieben. Lieber die Links besser formatieren...-- 12:51, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::also eher das englische (x-sprachige) Gelöschte-Artikel-Auffang-Wiki, tja da habe ich aber nix gefunden, geschweige denn in anderen Sprachen, darum dachte ich, wenn ich die Sprachlinks beim Import schon habe, wäre es schön wenn man sie nutzen könnte wie die "normalen" Interlanguage-Links, also links unter der Navi. Wenn sich eine Lösung ergibt wäre es toll, wenn nicht werd ichs auch überleben ;-) Dutch Wikianswers Hi, Could you please see this? Thanks! Tedjuh10 (Talk) 21:06, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Avatar 12:26, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers: Ungültige Fragen in der "Ähnliche beantwortete Fragen"-Vorschau Hi. Mir ist gerade ein merkwürdiges Phänomen aufgefallen: Fragen, deren Zeichenlänge größer als 85 Zeichen ist, werden in der Ähnliche beantwortete Fragen-Vorschau auf 85 Zeichen begrenzt, was wiederum zu ungültigen Links führt. Beispielsweise wurden in der Vorschau des Artikels Wie kann ich mein eigenes vom Internet unabhängiges Netzwerk erstellen? die Fragen : Was versteht man unter einem "Twisted-Pair-Kabel" und welche PC-Busse verwenden diese? : Gibt es im Internet (WAN) eine IP nur ein einziges Mal (falls ja dann dürfte es ja nu? aufgeführt anstatt : Was versteht man unter einem "Twisted-Pair-Kabel" und welche PC-Busse verwenden diese Kabelart? : Gibt es im Internet (WAN) eine IP nur ein einziges Mal (falls ja dann dürfte es ja nur 256 IPs geben)? --DonHaeberle (TALK) 07:56, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ärgerlich! Der Fehler war schon mal irgendwo aufgetaucht und auch beseitigt worden. Ich kümmere mich um Abhilfe. Danke für den Hinweis. --Avatar 12:22, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Kurioserweise wird auf der oben genannten Seite die zweite Beispielfrage (256 IPs) nun vollständig angezeigt. Die erste Frage (PC-Busse) jedoch immer noch verkürzt. Damit dürfte die Verwirrung komplett sein. :) --DonHaeberle (TALK) 12:25, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers: Quick Action Panel deaktivierbar? In den Rückmeldungen ist die Frage bereits aufgetaucht, ob sich dieses Panel deaktivieren lässt. Ich möchte mich dieser Frage aus den selben Gründen an dieser Stelle einmal anschließen. Bei größeren Fragelisten innerhalb von Kategorien poppt diese Box nämlich nicht selten ziemlich ungünstig auf und verdeckt die Frage, wo man mit dem Mauszeiger eigentlich ursprünglich hin wollte. Auch beim Scrollen passiert es sehr häufig dass unbeabsichtigt diese Box aufgerufen wird und den Lesefluss beeinträchtigt. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 11:57, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hm. QaP ist ein Recht "actionpanel" was für einzelne Benutzer vergeben werden kann. Ich habe die Standard-Einstellung vor einiger Zeit von "Admin-only" auf "alle Nutzer" umgestellt. Das führt natürlich dazu, dass man einem Nutzer das Recht nicht via Spezial:Benutzerrechte explizit wegnehmen kann :-(. Die beste Lösung scheint mir zu sein, die (De-)Aktivierung in die persönlichen Einstellungen zu verbannen. Als kurzfristige Lösung kann ich gleich mal schauen, ob man das für einzelne Benutzer nicht per CSS ausblenden kann. --Avatar 12:26, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Marc bestätigt gerade, dass qap via #ActionPanelTrigger, .questionhovermenu { display: none !important; } in der CSS-Datei des Benutzers (Benutzer:Beispiel/answers.css) ausgeblendet werden kann. --Avatar 12:36, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Klasse. Vielen Dank! Danke auch an dich Marc! Ich werde den Hinweis in den Rückmeldungsbereich übernehmen. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 12:51, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PROTEST!!! Im neuen Update wird gesagt, es gäbe ab now einen Bot oder so ähnlich, der einem bei den ersten Schritten im aufbau eines WIkis hilft. Damit werden einige Teile des Adminseminars im Supportwiki überflüßig. Ich muss protestieren. Ich hab das ganze nicht aus dem Boden gestampft, damit es gleich wieder überflüßig wird! Ungehaltene Grüße [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:14, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Der Assistent wird in einigen Tagen freigeschaltet und hilft unter anderem bei der Formulierung eines kurzen Willkommenstextes auf der Hauptseite, dem Hochladen eines Logos und der Auswahl eines Skins. Das Adminseminar (nebenbei ein schönes Projekt!) wird dadurch natürlich '''nicht überflüssig, sondern kann das prima ergänzen und dem Admin auch nach der Erstellung helfen. :Ziel ist es aber immer, die ersten Schritte für einen Wiki-Gründer '''so einfach wie möglich' zu machen'' - sollte dazu ein Schritt notwendig sein, der das Adminseminar überflüssig macht, dann sollte man den natürlich durchführen. Das Adminseminar ist ja kein Mittel zum Selbstzweck. Aber wie gesagt - die geplante Änderung wird das Adminseminar nicht überflüssig machen. In Kürze mehr zu der geplanten Funktion. --Avatar 13:39, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut. Das überzeugt mich. Aber eine wichtige Frage habe ich. Ich hab bei google bilder gegooglet und bin bei einem Bild auf Vollbild anzeigen gegangen. Da stand dann, dass mein krimineller Akt fehlgeschlagen ist und ich es in Zukunft lassen soll. Ich war völlig perplex. Ich hoffe, das hat jetzt keine FOlgen, oder? Weil ich es nur gegooglet hsbe. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:42, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Matoro20, da solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen. Das scheint mir mehr, dass es sich an Leute richtet, die Bilder von externen Webseiten in eigene Seiten oder v.a. Forenbeiträge einbinden wollen, Stichwort Traffic-Klau. Der Direktlink vom Bild wird vom Server geblockt und eine Warnseite eingeblendet. krimineller Akt hört sich allerdings schon sehr heftig an, die Problematik zu diesem Thema ist aber sicherlich nicht von der Hand zu weisen, da das externe Bildereinbinden dem Bilderhoster Geld kostet, er aber nix davon hat. --Diamant talk 02:36, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Glaueb nicht das unser AS in irgend einer Weise in Gefahr ist! Sogar eine Gute Idee der Bot. Außerdem kann ein Seminar auch beiligende Hilfe zu geziehlen Themen bringen. Außerdem, haben wir ein eigenes FAQ. Da können ja die Leutchen Fragen stellen und von Mentoren kommt was zurück! Probier das mal mit dem Bot ;) Außer nullen und einsen kann der nix! Er soll ja dem Neuling unter die Arme greifen und das ist finde ich, eine gut Sache! hierfür viel Erfolg und Grüße aus dem Support 16:56, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Letzte Änderungen in default Skin borken Hi Avatar, wenn man im Motorrad Wiki im Standarddesign für nichtangemeldte Benutzer (das ja nicht monobook sein darf *grummel*) links auf "Letzte Änderungen" klickt, kommt "Seite nicht gefunden". Das macht mich etwas traurig. Kannst du das fixen? Das wäre schöön! :) --Blahwas 20:07, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Interessant, ich bin ernsthaft erstaunt, dass es vorher funktioniert hat. Man beachte diese Bearbeitung vom 23. Oktober 2008. Habe das fehlende 't' gerade nachgeliefert, so dass es jetzt wieder funktionieren sollte. --Avatar 04:49, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke!--Blahwas 09:25, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers: Gelöschte Kategorien in der Kategorieauswahl Hi Avatar! In der Kategorieauswahl werden immer wieder die bereits schon gelöschten Kategorien aufgeführt (z.B. Geografie), was immer wieder zu falschen Einsortierungen (u.a. auch in Kategorien mit Tippfehlern) oder doppelt vorhandenen Kategorien führt. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 03:32, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Fehler bei der Meldung neuer Nachrichten Hallo, eine etwas verdrehte Meldung kam heute bei meinem ersten Login: Du hast Diskussionsseite auf deiner neue Nachrichten. Ich bin mir sicher, das sollte andersrum sein. Gruß --Chokocrisp 18:28, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis! Den Fehler hatte Benutzer:MtaÄ schon direkt nach der Software-Umstellung auf MediaWiki 1.15.1 gemeldet und ich war eigentlich der Überzeugung, dass ich ihn bereits beseitigt hätte - augenscheinlich habe ich noch etwas übersehen. Kümmere mich gleich darum. --Avatar 19:30, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Admin ändern Hallo Avatar, Ich habe schon viele Artikel im Metin2 Wiki erstellt und würde gerne einen Admin-Posten haben. Allerdings ist der Gründer vom Metin2 Wiki ist schon lange nicht mehr aktiv. Gibt es trotzdem eine Möglichkeit dass ich den bekomme. Gruß ProGamer 17:39, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Bereits von Marc erledigt. --Avatar 08:55, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers: Automatische Kategorieentfernung bei Redirects Hi Avatar! Im Mai hatte ich dich schon mal angesprochen (Punkt 9) wegen der automatischen Entfernung von schon vorhandenen Kategorien und Inhalten bei Eintragung von Redirects. Wollte mal Nachhaken wie da der Stand der Dinge ist, denn irgendwie tut das immer noch nicht wirklich... Gruß --DonHaeberle (TALK) 18:37, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Antwort in Kürze. --Avatar 08:57, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mario Kart Wiki Kann man das Mario Kart Wiki auch adoptieren? Denn sie sind im Moment inaktiv.--The Collector Audienz 13:53, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür gibt es eine Seite. Schau mal rein. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:55, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) MA-Sig Man hat mir erzählt, du hättest dich mit nem Admin darüber unterhalten. Wegen deinem Vorschlag: Hat sich erledigt. Ich hab die Unterschrift durch einen Verschiebungstrick passend gemacht. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 12:05, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Sehr schön. Vielleicht magst du das irgendwo niederschreiben, falls jemand das gleiche Problem hat? --Avatar 23:07, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) $wgForeignFileRepos Hallo Tim! Danke für die schnelle Antwort auf Twitter. Wo muß ich anfragen, wenn ich für das MuseumsWiki die Nutzung beantragen möchte? Habe nur alte Beiträge (wie diesen) gefunden. Gruß, --Thomas Tunsch 22:56, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Thomas. Bei mir bist du an der richtigen Stelle. Ich habe die InstantCommons-Funktion soeben für das MuseumsWiki freigeschaltet. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 23:05, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Marcel Weinberg von der KULTURWIKI (Feuilleton) grüßt Dich! Hallo lieber Tim! Ich bin durch Rieke Hein auf Dich gestossen und möchte mich als aktives Miglied und Administrator zurückmelden, da ich vor langer Zeit eine verlassene Wikia adoptiert hatte, und diese (leider) leider sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Ich bin nun wieder ONLINE und werde mich öfters sehen lassen, ggf. auch mit Fragen bei Dir und/oder Deinen Kollegen und Kolleginnen. Danke für Eure wunderbare Arbeit & bis bald! Marcel Weinberg --Administrator 07:55, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Marcel, schön, dass du wieder da bist und vielen Dank für dein Lob! Fragen und Anmerkungen sind natürlich immer Willkommen. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 09:02, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wikilink Könntest du bitte de.tow.wikia.com zu bioniclewiki.de verschieben? 13:40, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wikia gehört diese URL nicht. Die müsste jemand kaufen und könnte sie dann auf de.tow.wikia.com weiterleiten lassen.-- 13:49, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, Bioniclemaster724- was Anne damit sagen will ist, das wir eine URL ohne Xxxx.wikia.com nicht freischalten können, schon gar nicht eine .de- du kannst dir nur eine Hosting und somit mit Webspace kaufen (Monatliche kosten!, die du dann selber tragen musst). Dann kann Wikia auf deiner URL mit-verbunden werden, so weit ich das weis...dies könntest du aber dann auch spielend leicht selber einrichten. Das wäre meiner Meinung nach aber absolut überflüssig und totale Ideotie, weil du durch den kauf einer eigenen URL auch Webspace mit eigener MySQL und weiteren... bekommst und diese nicht nutzt! :: 14:21, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ginge dann "de.bioniclewiki.wikia.com"? 14:51, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wenn du willst kann ich das einrichten lassen. Warum willst du das? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:34, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das de. würde ich aber weglassen, damit hast du eine größere Chance das dein Wiki mehr Mithelfer bekommt 16:36, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jo, ok, dann bitte ohne .de. Ich will das, damit man mein Wiki leichter finden kann XD 18:44, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC)